Une explosion a toujours des conséquences
by Mimi-Emo-Lolita
Summary: Suite à une maladresse de Neville, Hermione et Draco sont envoyés au temps des maraudeurs. Ils devrons laisser de coté leur haine pour enfin retourner dans leur époque. Ils découvrirons des choses sur "leurs parents" ainsi que sur leurs propres sentiments
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : Une explosion a toujours des conséquences.

**AUTEURS** : Mimi-Emo-Lolita

**UNIVERS** : Harry Potter

**GENRES** : Romance, Drame avec un soupson d'humour par-ci par-là.

**RATING** : M

**PAIRINGS** : Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

**REMARQUE**: Tous les persos et l'histoire de base appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**ÉCRITURE** : Je viens de débuter l'histoire, j'essaierai de poster chaque semaine. Je m'excuse d'avance si les chapitres ont du retard.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

Et voilà, encore une journée en compagnie des Serpentard. L'été dernier a était rude pour tout le monde. Le Lord Noir a été vaincu mais les pertes ont étaient grande, je pense particulièrement à Rémus et à Tonk qui laisse un petit orphelin derrière eux. Aujourd'hui Harry, Ron et moi-même, Hermione Granger, sommes en Septième année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard : celle-ci ayant était reconstruite par magie après la guerre. Après la mort de Dumbledore et Rogue c'est Minerva Mcgonagall qui a repris le flambeau et s'est assise à la place du directeur.

Tout reprend vie petit à petit même les habituels sarcasmes de ces maudits Serpentards. Nous sommes en cour commun avec eux pratiquement tout le temps excepté en divination.

En claire je sens que cette année va être lourde en émotion...

**HDHDHDHDHD**

Nous marchons en direction des cachots, Harry à ma droite et Ron à ma gauche. Ce dernier étant encore en train de finir ces crêpes au sirop.

« - Arrrg, c'est vraiment pas pratique de manger en marchant, _ronchonna Ron_

- Si tu t'étais levé plus tôt tu aurais eu le temps de terminer de manger ! _Répliquais-je en roulant des yeux_. »

Il grogna encore fois mais réussit quand même à finir son petit déjeuné. Nous arrivons finalement devant la porte des cachots. Le cour n'a pas encore commencé mais le professeur, Mr Slughorn, est déjà présent et commence à rassembler les noms des absents.

« -Tu vois Ron, on a bien fait de se dépêcher. » Un grognement me répondit mais je n'y fis pas attention et m'asseyais à ma place habituelle c'est-à-dire au premier rang entre un Ron grognon et un Harry mord de rire de voir son ami se faire remonter les bretelles par ma personne.

« -Bien je remarque que tout le monde est présent et en bonne santé malgré le froid d'hivers qui approche commença le professeur. Nous allons continuer l'année d'une façon différente des premiers cours. J'ai décidé, avec l'accord de la directrice, de créer des groupes où plusieurs niveaux se mélangeraient. Ainsi les plus doués pourrons aider ceux qui ont des difficultés. »

J'entendis quelques protestation du coté des Serpys, apparemment ceux-ci ne voulaient pas être mélanger avec des êtres « sous développés ».

« -J'ai pris la liberté de former les groupes moi-même, vous serez par nombre de trois... »

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai avec Neville et Lavande. Neville étant le moins doué de nous trois. Il est d'ailleurs en ce moment très stressé. En effet le professeur nous a demandé de fabriquer une potion d'Éveil. Rien de plus simple, du moins pour moi. Mais en sachant que les trois membres de l'équipe doivent y participer cela risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Nous nous mettons donc à la tache. Lavande va chercher les ingrédients dont on va avoir besoin, Neville, toujours aussi nerveux, commence à lire les instructions pendant que j'allume le feu sous le chaudron. La préparation commença assez bien, nous étions tous les trois très concentrés sur ce que nous faisions. Jusqu'au moment bien évidemment où Neville rata une ligne et mis de l'Asphodèle juste après l'huile de limace. Ce fut la plus terrible erreur qui lui avait était donné de faire.

« -Neville, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » Après mon cri le garçon se mit à paniquer. Le chaudron commença à bouillir.

« -PROFESSEUR ! » malheureusement le professeur n'était pas là, il avait du s'absenter pour aller le voir la directrice. Évidemment il ne pensait pas quand nous laissant seuls devant une potion aussi simple qu'une catastrophe si grande allait arriver.

En effet, Neville venait de créer une Bombe !

**HDHDHDHDHD**

« -Bon sang Granger qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu !

-Franchement Malfoy c'est pas le moment, viens plutôt m'aider à atténuer l'explosion ». Il voulut répliquer mais voyant la potion augmenter rapidement de volume il s'activa auprès de moi pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

Les autres élèves s'étaient réfugiés au fond de la salle et nous regardaient balancer des ingrédients dont beaucoup ne connaissaient pas le noms dans le chaudron. Au bout de quelques minutes la potion avait réduit de volume.

« -Granger on pourra pas empêcher l'explosion, c'est déjà un exploit qu'ont est réussi à la réduire.

-On peut toujours essayer Malfoy. C'est vrai qu'ont viens d'éviter que l'école soit rayée de la carte mais ont pourraient aussi faire en sorte que la salle de classe ainsi que tout les cachots ne brûlent.

-Tu délire ma pauvre c'est impossible...

-C'est sûr qu'en parlant ainsi ont ne va pas faire grand chose ! » Un bruit étrange qui provenait du chaudron se fit entendre.

« -Écoute Malfoy si t'as trop peur va t'en, moi je reste. » Puis je criais au reste de la classe « Sortez d'ici, allez dans la grande salle !

-On ne te laissera pas toute seule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dès que cela empire je m'en irai ». Finalement ils quittèrent tous la salle en direction de la grande salle.

« -Tu ne va pas avec eux Malfoy ?

-Non même si je ne t'apprécie pas, te savoir brûlé vive par une explosion ne me ravit pas plus que cela.

-Merci. »

Mais les remerciement devrons attendre. Un autre bruit, plus effrayant que le premier se fit entendre. Nous nous affairons donc de nouveau autour du chaudron.

__Pendant ce temps, au niveau du hall d'entré.__

« -Hey, Vous croyez aller où comme ça ? Retourner en cour immédiatement.

-On ne peux pas monsieur...

-Tout est de ma faute professeur, je voulais pas créer une bombe..._coupa Neville_

-QUOI ?

-Hermione et Malfoy sont encore à l'intérieur et... »

Ils ne purent finir. Slughorn comprenant l'horreur de la situation s'était déjà mis à courir en direction de la salle de classe.

____Dans la salle de classe.__

« -Granger écarte toi, ça va exploser ! » A peine avait-il dis cela que la potion se répandit sur eux en un jet énorme et puissant.

Et le noir envahit leur esprit.

____Du coté de Slughorn.__

Le professeur n'avait même pas eu le temps de descendre les escaliers que qu'une onde de choc le renvoya 10 mètres plus loin. Plus personne ne parlait. Chacun comprenait, avec plus ou moins d'horreur, ce qui venait de ce passer.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent immédiatement vers ce qui était auparavant leur salle de classe. La porte était sortit de ses gonds et tout était noir. Ils purent néanmoins distinguer à terre deux formes humaines. Celles-ci semblaient sans vie mais ils refusaient de l'accepter et allèrent voir d'une part leur amie et d'une autre leur ennemi. Ce fut un miracle lorsqu'ils découvrir que ces deux là respiraient. Ils furent immédiatement amenés à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière déclara qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de coma et qu'elle ne savait pas quand ils se réveilleraient.

Les cours de potions furent suspendus pendant deux jours puis ils reprirent, mais depuis l'incident ceux-ci n'étaient plus que théoriques. Le professeur ne voulant pas tenter le diable et on le comprenait dans un sens...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le prologue, j'espère que ça vous a mis en appétit ! ^^ C'est ma première donc soyez indulgent et s'il vous plait laissez des reviews, n'hésitez pas à critiquer pour que je puisse m'améliorer.<strong>

**A la prochaine ! =) Biz**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE : **Une explosion a toujours des conséquences.

**AUTEURS : **Mimi-Emo-Lolita

**UNIVERS : **Harry Potter

**GENRES : **Romance, Drame avec un soupson d'humour par-ci par-là.

**RATING : **M

**PAIRINGS : **Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

**REMARQUE: **Tous les persos et l'histoire de base appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**ÉCRITURE : **J'essaierai de poster chaque semaine. Je m'excuse d'avance si les chapitres ont du retard.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

« -Oh ma tête... »

Le choc a été violent. Je sens quelque chose bouger à mes pieds. Je me baisse pour regarder lorsque je m'aperçois que cette « chose » n'est autre que Draco Malfoy en chair et os. Et vu sa tête en ce moment il n'est pas en meilleur état que moi.

Je fini de me relever et commence à regarder autour de moi . Un nuage de fumée nous emprisonne mais j'arrive quand même à distinguer la salle de classe. Nous sommes apparemment toujours dans la salle de potion et je n'ose imaginer l'état dans laquelle nous avons mis celle-ci.

A coté de moi je peux voir mon homologue masculin reprendre ses esprits et se relever à son tour.

« -Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Je dirai que nous sommes encore dans la salle de classe mais je n'y vois pas grand chose avec cette fumée.

-Attend... »

Je le vis prendre sa baguette et prononcer un sort qu'il me semble avoir lu dans un livre. Finalement le nuage se dissipe et nous constatons avec stupéfaction que, d'une, nous sommes bien dans la salle de classe mais que, de deux, celle-ci était en excellente état.

Nous nous trouvions face au bureau professoral quand Malfoy pris la parole :

« -Je comprend pas, ce bureau ne devrait même plus tenir debout, tout comme nous d'ailleurs. Nous devrions être carbonisé en ce moment !

-Je ne sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte Malfoy mais juste avant que tout n'explose je nous ai jeté un « Protego ». Ce sort de protection a du nous permettre de rester en vie, en revanche pour le bureau je n'ai aucune explication.

-Tiens tiens, Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne sait pas, c'est rare, _railla-t-il_

-Malfoy je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme cela !

-Faux ! Tu m'a dis d'arrêter de t'appeler « Sang-de-Bourbe » (Hermione voulut le frapper à ce moment là) et c'est ce que j'ai fait. En revanche tu ne m'a jamais dis d'arrêter de t'appeler : Miss-je-sais-tout ou encore Le-Rat-de-Bibliothèque ou ….

-Arrrg c'est bon ! Stop ! Et puis pour en revenir à l'explosion ce ne serai pas toi, par hasard, qui aurait fais tromper Neville. Après tout dès qu'il y a une catastrophe tu n'es jamais très loin.

-Tu ose m'accuser, je te rappelle que c'est toi sa coéquipière, c'est donc ta faute si il s'est trompé !

-Tu insinues quoi exactement... »

**Fin POV Hermione**

Le ton commença à monter dans les aiguë lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans le fond de la salle, là où se tenait précédemment la porte d'entrée.

« -J'insinue que tu n'es pas aussi douée que tu le prétend...

-C'est faux ! »

Ils n'avaient apparemment pas entendu le deuxième raclement de gorge.

« -Bien jeunes gens je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là...

-Ah professeur dites lui que je suis la meilleure dans le domaine des potions et que si Neville a fait explosé son chaudron ce n'est absolument pas ma faute!

-Très bien, mais pour cela j'aurai besoin de vos noms et de savoir d'où vous venez. »

La phrase du professeur provoqua un déclic dans la tête des deux adolescents, ils s'arrêtèrent de crier et se mirent à regarder leur professeur. Apparemment celui-ci venait de se cogner très fort la tête sinon il n'aurait pas dit une telle absurdité.

Lorsqu'Hermione voulut lui demander s'il allait bien elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce et que plusieurs autres élèves étaient présents. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus haut point fut justement le visage de ces élèves. Il y en avait beaucoup qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais ceux qu'elle reconnaissait était soit mort, soit plus âgé dans leur époque.

Elle ne supporta pas plus longtemps cette vision et tomba dans les pommes. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir deux bras finement musclés la retenir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

**HDHDHDHDHD**

**POV Hermione**

J'émerge petit à petit d'un sommeil lourd, même trop lourd. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormis pendant plusieurs années.

« -Miss Granger est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes effondrée dans la salle de potion. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? »

Je reconnais la voix de l'infirmière...

« -Madame Pomfresh, j'ai fais un drôle de rêve, j'ai rêvé que Malfoy et moi-même nous trouvions au temps des Maraudeurs. C'était très étrange...

-Ceci n'est pas un rêve Miss Granger vous vous trouvez en l'an 1977. »

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux. Ceci n'était donc pas un rêve ? Je suis réellement bloquée avec Malfoy dans le passé ? Oh non... Ce n'est pas possible !

La tête me tourne encore une fois, l'infirmière se déplace et semble maintenant me tendre une potion je l'avale sans faire d'histoire.

« -Le directeur ne va pas tarder à arriver »

Et en effet il arriva, la double porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un grand homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lune. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi avec son habituel sourire. La simple vision de cet homme me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Savoir qu'il mourra dans plusieurs me rend triste.

Drago Malfoy se tient à ses cotés. Il a l'air apparemment très mécontent, je me demande bien pourquoi ?

« -Bien le Bonjour Miss, vous vous êtes remis ?

-Hum...oui je crois...

-Bien dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir parler de choses un peu plus sérieuses. »

Il me regarda avec un air grave.

« -Miss j'ai appris de votre ami (je tiqua au mot « ami ») que vous veniez du futur et m'a expliquer à moi et au professeur Slughorn les ingrédients qui ont permis votre venue parmi nous. » Il fait une pause, ce qui me rend encore plus nerveuse « Le professeur s'est donc renseigné et a trouvé un moyen de vous faire rentrer dans votre époque...

-C'est génial ! _M'exprimais-je_

-T'emballe pas Granger. »

Arrg lui et sa continuelle mauvaise humeur.

« -Oui il y a en effet un problème... »_Commença-t-il._ « La potion risque de prendre un certain temps pour arriver à son terme...

-Environs combien ? _Demandais-je incertaine_

-Je dirais environs 5 ou 6 mois. »

Quoi ? Tant que ça ? Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup.

« -Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tant, la vie en 1977 n'est pas si différente de celle de 1996... »Il rit un moment, comme si ce qui arrivait n'était pas si grave « Bien, ce soir je vous présenterai au reste de l'école. Il n'est évidemment plus possible pour vous de cacher votre identité puisque vous vous êtes révélé devant plusieurs de Septième année comme étant Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. » Il continua à rire un moment. Il se tourna vers la porte.

Et il partit comme il était venu, sans aucune autre explication.

« -Bon Granger, le vieux fou nous accordé une salle commune privée, des affaires nous y attendent ainsi que des livres...

-Des livres ?

-Eh ouais il s'est dit que nous devions quand même suivre les cours de Septième année et que cela nous serait bénéfique lorsque nous rentrerons en 1996... Arrg non mais il croit quoi cet imbécile, une année c'est largement suffisant... »

Pendant que Malfoy ruminait ses sombres pensées je pris conscience de ce qu'il nous arrivait. Nous étions bloqué...

J'avais peur, j'étais effrayée, mais je ne le montrai pas.

**HDHDHDHDHD**

Le soir même nous nous rendîmes à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Le professeur Dumbledore nous présenta à toute l'école ainsi qu'aux professeurs.

C'est à ce moment précis que notre vie en 1977 commença.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le premier chapitre comme promis. Il ne se passe encore rien mais ça ne va pas tarder. =) Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait. <strong>

**A la semaine prochaine ! ^^**


End file.
